


【一織陸/idolish7】當櫻花盛開之時（8）

by harmony0729



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony0729/pseuds/harmony0729
Relationships: 一織/陸
Kudos: 2





	【一織陸/idolish7】當櫻花盛開之時（8）

*出道7年後捏造設定

*ooc

*cp :主要為17，加一點45

這裡...是哪 ?

這是陸第一個反應，他看了看，四周黑的伸手不見五指

向前走個兩步，發現有一小點光芒在遠方，藉由人的直覺，陸就認定了那就是出口

正要奔向那，眼前的畫面令他停下了腳步，是他在之前宿舍的房間

畫面中的自己，安穩地躺在床上，他還看到了壯五，正不安的撫摸著手臂靠在房上

本應夜深人靜的夜晚，卻從窗外傳來了陣陣吵鬧聲

「讓我進去 ! 」是天的聲音，很模糊不清，躺在床上的他，背對著壯五睜開了雙眼  
陸想起來了，這是那年記者會完的第兩天半夜，MEZZO"已經連續好幾天都在一旁陪他入睡。還隱約記得，當時在睡夢中先是聽到了宿舍的門鈴聲，之後便是走廊上雜碎的腳步聲，環要壯五陪在自己身邊，由他出去查看狀況，沒多久，就是天憤怒的怒吼從外頭傳來

此時畫面中的自己已經清醒過來了，但不敢起身，只能裝做還沒醒來

「你們真當我放心讓陸待在你們這嗎 ! 」

「別擋路 ! 我要把他帶走 ! 」

窗外傳來一句句話，像尖銳的刀刃深深的刺進陸的心臟， 裝睡的他眼淚又滑落下來，在枕頭上形成一點點淚跡，幸好是背對著壯五，捂住嘴不讓自己哭出聲。陸不知道大和是如何勸住天，最後似乎是樂和龍把天給帶了回去，夜晚又重新恢復寧靜，但每個人心中卻是七上八下。環伴隨著啜泣，輕手輕腳的回到了陸的房間，抱著壯五哭了起來，房內只剩下環清晰的哭泣聲，和陸壓抑住的嗚咽

看著這些片段，如夢如幻的回憶再度翻了出來，陸又看了另一個畫面，是他現在獨自住在外面的房子

他看見自己在沙發上，三月坐到右側的單人椅上，自己身邊坐著的，是和泉媽媽。她滿是心疼的握著自己的雙手

這天的事陸也有記憶，那已經是事情過後三個月了，下午三月突然帶著他們母親來訪，陸完全沒預料到這位會主動找自己

事情被鬧大搞得陸幾乎是沒臉面對她，伯母並沒多說一織的事，但始終握著他的手，平常心的態度與他聊天，離開前，她輕擁住陸，可能是因為家中開的是蛋糕店，陸能聞到她身上有著淡淡的奶油味，既舒服又溫暖，跟一織身上的味道很像。

之後又逐漸浮現出他記憶深處的，這兩年的種種畫面。看著這些片段，也不禁感慨，原來自己，是這麼走過來的 ; 原來自己，依然放不下他。

最後一個畫面，竟回溯到了六年前，他和一織的約定

「七瀨さん，請讓我控制你。」堅定的態度，看的出來他不是在開玩笑

「 欸............ ? ! 」這是如此佔有的話語，竟從一織口中說出。當他說出要實現自己的願望，看著這個片段的陸，心裡一縮，實在是不應該在知道自己的心意後跑來看這些回憶，後勁太強了

「......你知道我的願望 ? 」畫面裡的陸半信半疑地看著眼前放出大話的人

「當然。」一織沒有半點猶豫

「............。」他可以看見，一織眼裡自己的倒影，沒有半點虛假，是如此不帶心機的神情，啊...這個人，是認真的

「 比起任何被裝飾過的讚賞，我尖酸的說話方式更適合你。比起那些像匕首一樣尖銳的責備，我的笑容更能讓你靜下心來。」這傢伙 ，哪來的這種自信...陸記得當時腦中閃過想吐槽的想法，但在看到一織的眼神後，不知怎麼的，他說不出口

「我希望你比任何人都在意我。」

「 ............。」這讓陸無法做出反應，但他知道，光是這句話，他能記在心裡一輩子

「......你知道自己的要求非常厚臉皮嗎 ? 」一織楞一下，目光飄到牆邊，又重新看向自己

「 知道......應該吧。」

「............。」他實在是很想就這樣大笑出來，或許一織是為了七人的未來向自己提出如此不要臉的要求，若是之前的自己，一定會傻眼這個人說出的話，但現在，他們的心態似乎也一同成長了不少

「 ......我知道了，那就做吧。」當他回應，一織顯然有些意外

「 ......雖然是我要求你，不過你居然這麼爽快答應。」他看起來好像很開心，陸繼續說

「因為一織是我的朋友......再怎麼說我都相信你。」陸心虛的聽著六年前自己的話，突然很想向“朋友”這詞道歉，因為再過四年，他對一織就不單單是朋友這麼簡單就能解釋的了

「………...謝謝。」一織白皙的臉頰慢慢的爬上了淺淺的紅暈

「那我也能提出要求嗎 ？」畫面開始變得模糊，一道刺眼的光照向自己，陸整個不知所措，感覺到了一隻手突然牽住他，是很熟悉很熟悉的溫度

「......什麼要求 ? 」 一織聲音漸小，這隻手像是要把陸從回憶裡拉出來，光線越來越強，亮的他睜不開眼

怪了...他當年，跟一織提出了什麼樣的要求............ ? 

空氣中瀰漫著討厭的酒精味和藥膏味，陸知道這是哪裡，是他幼年最常待的醫院

睜開眼，是白到發亮的天花板，隱約聽到旁邊的人正在說著他的事

「 手術很成功，但傷口比較深，完全復原至少也要花一個月左右。幸好病患並沒傷到脊椎等要害，不然後果就真的不堪設想了......」是自己不認識的聲音

「是的...謝謝醫生，請問這對孩子之後在工作上會有影響嗎... ? 」陸躺在病床上遲鈍的眨了眨眼，是爸爸在跟醫生說話

「 只要完全癒合就不會有任何問題，但還是會留下疤痕...。 」

無力的動了下手指，他才發覺到自己的手被牽著，偏頭看清了眼前還沒發現他醒來的人，陸沒力地喊了一聲

「...媽媽............。」 原來，把自己拉回現實的，不是別人，是他最親的母親。聽見兒子的呼喊，她急切轉頭察看，見陸已恢復意識，眼淚比話語還早出來

「 陸... ! .....你總算醒來了 ! 快嚇死媽媽了 ! ......」 話說到一半，爸爸快速走近病床旁，看到他張開雙眼，眼裡也上覆上一層水霧

「太好了...你沒事就好...沒事就好...」 陸看見爸爸罕見的在他面前抹了眼淚 

⸢ 七瀨さん，您背後的傷我們已經幫您處置好了，現在有沒有哪裡不適的 ? 」 陸向醫生搖頭，目前他只感覺到疲憊，和麻藥帶來的無力感

「那就好，手術結束也一個小時了，麻醉應該還沒退完全，還請不要勉強起身，也不要有太大的動作，免的傷口裂開。那我就不打擾了，還請多休息，有狀況再隨時叫我們。」 醫生露出溫柔的笑容，讓陸心暖暖的

看著不斷掉下眼淚的母親，陸知道，這次真的嚇著她了

「媽媽...對不起......不要在哭了嘛......」陸想幫她擦掉眼淚，手卻像流失了力氣，根本舉不起來

「 你這孩子...真的是..大家都很擔心你啊... 」媽媽一邊哭一邊斷斷續續的說。聽見房裡的動靜，站在外面的紡幾乎是用衝的進門，一看到睜開眼的陸她整個人虛脫的滑坐到地上，摀著臉就抽泣了起來，後面跟著萬里和MEZZO"，萬里見狀把紡給扶了起來，環和壯五則是跑到陸身邊，看到這些人激動的反應，陸不禁感到無奈又感動

「真是的...為什麼大家都要一副哭喪的臉啦...我不是沒事嘛......」環握住陸插著滴管的另一手，嚎啕大哭了起來

「嗚...陸陸...我、我看到你流好多血...我還以為..嗚......」陸滿是抱歉地看著他們，照明燈要掉下的瞬間，他根本就沒想到自己會傷的這麼嚴重，現在看到身邊的人因為他如此難受，內心也不好受

「 等等大和さん他們也會來...你沒事真的是太好了...」壯五看起來是輕鬆了不少，眼神似乎帶了些疲憊，陸瞬間是想起了下午的上映會，緊張的問

「 經紀人 ! 高橋さん呢 ? ! 還有上映會 ! ....現在幾點了... ?」紡狼狽的擤了擤鼻涕，說

「 現在是下午五點多，出事後到現在你昏迷了至少七個多小時...上映會在一個小時前就順利結束...高橋さん並沒有受傷，多虧陸さん有注意到...」說到這，紡剛擦完的眼淚又再度被逼出來

「陸さん...以後請不要這麼衝動行事 ! 如果你又發生了什麼事怎麼辦 ! 我都快急死了啊............ 」

「對不起...但我看到照明燈掉下來...一個反應就衝過去了.........」大顆的淚珠從女孩的臉頰上滑落，陸看著他們淚眼汪汪的模樣，原來在自己還沒醒來的期間，大家是這麼難過的嗎

一位護士進門請家屬填住院單，媽媽聽聞，輕摸了下陸的臉頰，就跟著爸爸出去處理。

「沒事就好，但是啊，陸くん，經紀人說的沒錯，我知道你是為了保護高橋さん，但最後卻搞得你自己受傷，我想高橋さん也沒辦法接受。」 萬里坐到陸旁邊的椅子，輕聲的對著他說

「 但這並不是說你做錯，而是希望陸くん可以更珍惜自己，你也看到了這麼多人在關心你，陸くん捨得讓我們哭泣嗎 ? 」 陸含淚，弱弱的搖了搖頭，萬里微微一笑，揉揉他的頭髮

門被重重的敲了敲，兩名警察隨之進門

「打擾了，我們是警察，對於七瀨陸さん的意外，有幾件事需要向您說明和了解......」 一位警察見陸已經醒來，馬上就切到了話題，紡連忙擦乾眼淚，攔住他們

「 不好意思，他才剛醒過來...是不是可以過一陣子在...」 陸看他們似乎有些為難，搶在紡之前答應

「 經紀人，我沒問題的，請問...那盞照明燈，是有人惡意用的嗎... ? 」陸的起疑讓在座的人都有些吃驚，當年傻傻的主唱，已經變得如此堅強聰明了。其中一位警察點點頭，說著

「 警方已經抓到了犯人，確定跟之前破壞器材的為同一人，對方稱自己是被田島平介さん金錢慫恿，聽說原本要用來傷害和泉一織さん.............. 」

大和從後照鏡撇了一織一眼，從會場載來他就一直是沉默不語，連身上的西裝都沒換下，凪和三月也因為擔心陸的狀況，整張臉都垮了，開了十五分鐘的車，總算到了醫院，車子緩緩停進醫院的停車格

四人快速的在走廊上跑著，找到紡先前告知的門號，警察剛好出來，他們認出一織，向四人頷首。壯五和環從門縫看見他們後，反手就將門給關起來，表情難看

「 壯五... ? 怎麼不讓我們進去... ? 陸睡著了嗎... ? 」 三月對於兩人的動作感到不解，環跟壯五同時搖頭，看向四人的眼神尷尬

「 ...一織織......剛剛...警察已經跟陸陸說了...全部的事......主謀也確定是田島平介......」看見警察，大和也大概預料到了，嘆了一聲，沒想到最後會差點鬧出人命，紡和萬里走出來，兩人滿臉嚴肅地看著他們

「 .........萬里さん，請你先載伯父伯母到陸さん現在住的公寓，他們要去整理陸さん的行李，鑰匙也已經交給他們了。」 萬里向紡點點頭，轉身離開，紡繼續對六人說

「 一織さん 。」

「............是。」

「陸さん有話想單獨跟你談，其他人，我已經跟醫院確認過了，跟我到另一間病房。我也有話，要單獨問你們。」他們瞬間起一陣冷顫，因為一看就可以知道，紡生氣了，而且是非常生氣。

「 一織，要跟陸說清楚...別吵起來了，你也不要太自責，知道嗎 ? 」 離開前三月這樣提醒了一織，他站在門前，遲遲不敢進去

做足了心理準備，他禮貌地敲了敲門，聽見裡頭的人說請進，他才慢慢轉開門把

陸坐在病床上，看向窗外，背後的若隱若現的繃帶看的一織整顆心紐在一快

「......七瀨さん......我......」 一織嘆息般的輕聲呼喚，像是怕驚擾了什麼似的，又沉默了下去

「 ...........為什麼...」陸轉過頭來，一雙壓抑著悲傷的眼睛失去了光芒

「 發生了這麼大的事......為什麼不告訴我...... 」

「............對不起..」 他現在除了道歉，也想不到其他適合的詞了

「 我不要你跟我道歉......你知道那盞燈原本是專門針對誰的嗎 ? 」 。一織頓時發不出聲音，傻傻地站在陸面前

「一織，是你，......如果高橋さん沒有要求換位置，那現在躺在這裡的，就不會是我了。」陸冷靜假設這一切的發生，平靜的令人痛苦難熬

「田島さん是為了對付你才會接近我的吧，難怪大家都要我離他遠點....」

「............七瀨さん......⸥一織喊出他的名字，是如此脆弱無助

「...我這陣子一直在想，為甚麼你不願意說明你的處境，是因為我不值得被依靠，還是我倆之間已經不適合互相扶持。」

「 自從兩年前發生那種事後，好多時候，一織的事，你的工作、你的生活，我都只能藉由他人得知。」

「 每知道一件跟你有關的事，我都會忍不住失望的心情，“啊...他又沒告訴我了”，每次，我都會這樣想。」

「久而久之，我便也習慣了。但是，心中還是有說不出的痛苦，我知道，我跟你靠得太近的話，一定會再次引起粉絲的猜疑。就算已經解釋，在這個社會上，還是避免不了那流言蜚語。所以我去跟經紀人商量了，讓我跟你暫時不要有太明顯的接觸，能不見面，就不見面。」 像是在說著這兩年來的故事，每一件事，都是陸努力撐過的結果，也是一織無法理解的心情

「............... 」

「好不容易，我重新找回了我們的相處氛圍，可是，回不去，我越來越不了解你，我不懂，為甚麼我跟你的距離會不增反減。」陸開始有哽咽的現象

「我們甚麼時候...變的需要對彼此表現得小心翼翼了 ? 」

「我以為，是你不願意跟我過於接觸，但不是，是我，是我在單方面逃避。」

「 ......逃避... ?」 一織發出的聲音都有點顫抖，看著陸，他明白，就連這樣的自己，也會害怕失去一個人

「 我好害怕，我怕自己又會做錯，我怕又會拖身邊的人下水，我更怕的是......」

「我又要體驗到犧牲的痛苦.......到頭來...我還是最自私的那個....」 陸低下頭，雙手不自覺的在顫抖。他所犧牲的，是對一織的感情 ; 而一織所犧牲的，也同樣是對陸的感情。他們只是不斷的在在過去的傷害裡徘徊，把自己關在那小小的迷宮裡，進的去，就走不出來了

「 .......不是的，你並不自私，當時是我的錯...」 他也開始搬出自己所犯的錯誤，一織最後悔的，就是當時沒能克制住自己，沒能察覺到鏡頭的存在，解果影響到了他們，也讓粉絲感到不安，更讓陸對他留下了最不好的回憶，陸哭泣的臉龐，依稀記在腦中

「 不是 ! 是我太自作多情 ! 是我擅自把一織的好當成希望 ! ...... 」陸大聲的吼了出來

又是一陣沉默，安靜的只聽得見陸混亂的呼吸聲

「.........一織...你還記得，那個約定嗎........」

「.........你曾經說過，要控制我...」 原來是那個，一織當然沒忘，因為當初跟陸的這個約定，無意是為了保護他

「 那你還記得....我也跟你要求了什麼嗎...... ? 」

一織腦中出現了這麼一段話

不要拋下我不管，我也不會拋下你不管  
就算是為了我，也絕對別那麼做  
無論前方是天堂還是地獄，我都不會先走一步，你也不能先走一步

明明在夢中沒能想起來，卻在這種時候，記憶像海浪般席捲而來。陸深吸一口氣，伴隨著淚水和最後一點的掙扎，他說出了這麼一句

「一織，趁現在這個機會，我們解除這個約定吧。」眼淚在夕陽的照射下更加透亮，啪的掉在陸緊握棉被的手背上

「你在...說什麼......」陸哭泣的模樣時隔兩年，又再度重現在眼前，他的心匡噹一聲，這種疼痛，又是怎麼一回事

真是丟臉，又哭了，但陸控制不了，像是壞掉的水龍頭，淚水不斷的落下

「只要...沒有這個約定...我們就可以不用顧慮對方了...」儘管泣不成聲，陸還是努力說出一點話，明明快喘不過氣，卻依然自顧自地對一織說

「我知道這樣說很任性...可是、我也努力兩年了啊 !」

「我不想再撐了 ! ...一直用這樣的心情跟一織相處、你越是接近我、越是認同我 ! 我就會忍不住再度抱持希望 ! .........我真的快不行了啊 ! 」

陸淚流滿面，一織卻沒搞懂陸的意思，又是疑問、又是震驚。自己的存在，竟帶給陸這麼多痛苦

「我只想...有個好的理由呆在你身邊......之後、我會做好主唱的工作，不會拖累到你們，一織也不用在擔心我了......我也會放下這段感情，雖然要一點時間...但不會太久..............」

一織整個人呆住，滿腦子的疑惑和不安，怯怯地開口

「...................什麼感情...七瀨さん...你這是甚麼意思...」

陸已經管不了多少了，逐漸崩潰的心情正給予他微弱的勇敢

「我...喜歡一織。........不只是朋友的喜歡......是更多、更加複雜...不該存在的喜歡......」真的，都結束了。

「當年的雜誌上沒有說錯，我確實是對一織有朋友以外的感情..........最初，我單純的認為，就算沒辦法衍伸到像壯五さん他們一樣的關係，但至少能繼續待在一織身邊...繼續被你關心...繼續被你溫柔對待。但這種事一被爆出來，我才知道這是那麼嚴重的事......」

陸聲淚俱下，停不下的眼淚讓他無心抬頭看一織現在是怎麼樣的表情，握緊的手掌都感覺到了刺痛，他卻覺得根本就比不上心中的痛。對一織來講，自己一定只是個人生中的一個配角，只是一個跟他一起努力過的人物。

「要不是我喜歡你 ! 大家也不會被迫分開住 ! 環跟壯五さん也不會在那時被人跟蹤 ! 天哥也不會這麼生氣 ! 粉絲也不會這麼不安 ! ............全都是因為我......」

「............我怎麼會...就這樣喜歡上一織呢......」如果不是喜歡...就好了...， 陸低聲哭泣

彷彿有個沉重的力量堵在喉嚨，滿是不可置信的喜悅感直衝到腦袋，深處有另一種罪惡感在內心作祟。一織從來沒有像現在一樣，又是不安、又是欣喜。但他也知道，自己正一點一點的失去陸

「.........抱、抱歉，你出去吧...是我不該跟你說這種話....全都忘掉吧......」陸糊裡糊塗的反應到自己說了許多非常不得了的話，懊悔地想把一織趕出去。他聽了，不但沒走，反而向自己走來

這種狀況，怎麼是叫別人走......這個人，真的是超級大笨蛋。一織不理會陸的命令，大步的就向床上的人走去

陸感覺到對方逐漸靠近的氣息，害怕的就想往後退，想起自己人在床上，還沒完全退掉的麻醉感讓他完全沒有力氣，只能別過頭。一抹斜陽撒進醫院的窗戶，從玻璃的倒影能看見自己哭得唏哩嘩啦的臉，和已經走到床邊，卻看不清表情的一織

一織的手輕覆在陸緊握到發紅的手，陸先是抖了一大下，沒預料到會是這樣的展開，他急的想甩開一織的手，大幅度的動作卻讓一織有機可趁，轉眼間，一織已經把陸兩隻手都給抓住了

「不、要...不要...一織、你快放開我 ! 」陸被迫要面對一織，不知所措的掙扎，著急的眼淚又快掉出來了。一織抓的力氣並不大，但他卻沒有辦法掙脫  
一織看著不願抬頭的陸，心裡一緊，又稍微加深了握緊的力道，輕輕地往前按，順適讓陸靠在了抬起一半的病床，他緊閉雙眼，一織滿是疼惜，緩緩靠近陸.........

一種柔軟又溫熱的觸感落在自己僵硬的嘴角上，陸小心翼翼的張開一隻眼睛，一織的臉被無限放大，不如說，他只能看見一織閉上的眼睛，兩人近的陸都能感受到他身上的體溫。沒幾秒，一織退了出去，細長的睫毛掃過陸的臉頰，他有些發癢。他們的距離依然接近，空氣中充斥著曖昧氣息，緊繃得讓兩人一度喘不過氣

陸愣愣地盯著一織，四目相交的瞬間，他看見一織從來沒有過的眼神，沉穩的深藍色眼眸，藏進了許多情感，是壓抑、是感動、是慶幸，還有好多好多......猜不透的情緒

「......一......一織......你剛剛...做了什麼......」陸的聲音在顫抖，哭紅的雙眼，和因為震驚被紅潮淹沒的臉頰，他的每種模樣都在刺激一織的慾望

「......七瀨さん...你真的是...太狡猾了......」忍耐似乎是快到了極限，一織啞聲低喃道，再次漸漸低頭，抓著的手依然沒有放開，只是放開了其中一隻，轉而撫上他發燙的臉頰，關心道陸剛結束手術的虛弱身軀，一織的觸碰又變得更加溫柔，像在碰甚麼珍貴的東西般

兩人距離又再度拉近，這次陸沒有在驚慌失措，反而下意識闔上雙眼，依稀能聽見彼此加速的心跳聲............

『碰 ! ! !』

「陸 ! ! ! ! 你沒事吧 ! ? ! ! ! ................啊」

由於太過擔心，便忘記先敲門再進門的百前輩，大力開門完後所看見的畫面，那衝擊一定比看見帥氣的千還要來的大好幾倍，他兩個可愛的後輩，竟做出要親下去的預備動作，腦袋是瞬間當機，不，是快要燒壞電路了

而此時此刻的兩位可愛後輩，內心更是直接來個宇宙大爆炸，兩張臉同時以肉眼可見的速度紅成一片  
「.............我...........我我我我....我不是故意的 ! 真的不是 ! 抱歉 ! 呃..呃...失陪了 ! ! ! 」

『碰 ! ! ! ! ! !』

好心的前輩就著麼離開了現場，但還是從門外聽見了另一段對話

『百 ? 怎麼了... ? 陸くん還在睡嗎... ? 』

『啊 ! ! ! 千不行啦 ! ! ! 不可以開門 ! ! ! 』

『哈 ? ......難道裡頭在上演甚麼激情戲嗎 ? 你臉好紅 ? ? 』

『才不是 ! ! ! ! ! 真是的..千你這是什麼奇怪的解讀方式... 反正現在不可以開門 ! ! ! ! !』

陸被嚇得眼淚都緊急喊煞車，撇了一織一眼，對方也跟他一樣，嚇的反應不過來。陸慢慢看見自己的手正被一織抓在手心，另一隻手則貼在自己滿是淚痕的臉頰，加上他們之間的距離近的不得了，剛剛......是發生了什麼事...這個姿勢...以這個節奏...下一秒不會是要....... ? ! ? ! 陸簡直要窒息了，在兩人獨處的病房內，而且又是在自己崩潰大哭完後，竟發生了這種事 !

一織重重的嘆了氣，輕輕放開碰觸陸的雙手，在沒有一織的支撐下，陸整個人軟了下去，紅透的臉依然退不下去，恍神的看著被碰到的雙手。見陸沒能緩過來，一織心裡有些抱歉，單腳蹲下與他對視，果不其然，眼神對交的瞬間，陸羞的把自己埋進棉被裡，這畫面讓一織覺得有點好笑

「七瀨さん，接下來我跟千さん還有事要處理，必須要離開了，百さん會在一旁陪著你，還請不要給前輩帶來麻煩，乖乖休息，別給自己的身體太多負擔，我先走了......眼睛...要記得冰敷...不然明天會很腫的...」陸聽見一織離去的腳步聲，偷偷的露出一隻眼睛，他開門的時候，外面的兩個人還在爭著“為什麼不給進”的問題，看見一織的同時爭吵聲便停了下來，百尷尬地對一織嘿嘿兩聲，一織甚麼也沒表示，說了一句“七瀨さん就麻煩您了”，就跟百對換了位置  
百向房外兩人揮揮手，回了一句“沒問題 ! ”就關上了門，神情抱歉地跟病床上的陸對上眼，突然驚訝的大叫

「天啊 ! ! 陸你這是怎麼了 ? ! 哭成這樣 ! 哪裡會痛嗎 ? 要不要給你呼呼 ? ? 小百的呼呼很有效喔 ! ......你怎麼臉這麼紅...發燒 ? ! 叫醫生 ! ! 」百著急地要按下牆上的緊急按鈕，陸快速出手阻止

「哇 ! ! ! ! 百さん你不要激動 ! ! ! 我沒事啦 ! !」

兩人的鬼叫聲大的傳出病房，一織臉上一陣白一陣紅，在一旁觀察一切的千像是明白了什麼，不懷好意的對一織露出曖昧笑容

「嘿嘿...真是青春啊~」被這麼一調戲，一織也不甘示弱地反擊回去

「千さん，請不要用這種大叔語氣說話，只會顯老喔。」

「怎麼跟你們隊長一個樣，真不可愛啊」

「那還真是抱歉。」

「呵呵，不鬧你了，......已經做好會被你們經記人罵的心裡準備了嗎 ?」

「......早就準備好了，況且讓七瀨さん受傷的這口氣，也只有我能替他討回來。」

一織跟著千走進警察局裡最裡頭的筆錄室，今早千他們看見的黑衣男子就坐在那，田島平介也在一旁，各自有兩個警差站在身後看著

和田島平介對視的瞬間，一織都能感覺到自己的怒氣正在持續旺盛，他們之間保持了一段安全距離  
「山本導演跟其他工作人員都做完筆錄了，只差我們，所以我請他們留了時間跟他談一談」千向一織解釋道，順道觀察他現在的反應，一織點點頭，正要開口，就被人打斷

「怎麼 ? 現在就連Re:vale都要管這種閒事 ? 原來和泉一織是有困難就找前輩討拍拍的人嗎 ?」田島刻意用挑性的說法挑戰他，一織皺了下眉，別開視線，選擇眼不見為淨

「閉嘴，現在沒有你說話的餘地。」千抬高下顎，鄙視的瞪這滿臉不在乎的人。對方想到自己所在地方對發言不利，識相的就安靜下來

千嫌棄的嘖了嘖嘴，轉頭對一織說

「一織くん，這畢竟是你們之間的問題，還是由你來問比較適當，警方頂多給你三十分鐘的時間解決，想問什麼就趁現在了。」一織明白點頭，眼神張望後，靠近了那位黑衣男子

「......破壞攝影工具，和那盞照明燈，都是你做的 ?」

面對一織的詢問，男子只是點點頭，不願出聲

「你特定挑中警備較低的器具房破壞，是為了拖延拍攝時間...我沒說錯吧 ?」一織的聲音變的更加嚴厲

「......是.............。」

「聽說你是受人指使，但我們也不會對你有任何同情，如果你有什麼想解釋的，就請法律來幫你吧。」聽聞他冷淡的說詞，男子便羞愧地低下頭。隨後，一織走到了田島面前

「老實說，我現在實在是不想看見你。」

「彼此彼此。」

「不好意思，可以請各位警察暫時迴避一下嗎，坐在那邊的先生可以請你們帶走了，這邊一有狀況會馬上告知。」一織請求留個空間給他們談事

「這......」擔心到田島可能會對千和一織出手，他們都不怎麼想答應

「沒事，年輕人的事就讓他們說清楚，我這個大叔會在旁邊顧著，你們就在門外待命就好」千拍拍其中一位警察的肩膀，要他們放心，警察們妥協後，拉著那個男子便離開了

「特地讓那麼多人離開，怎麼，是擔心你們的不倫戀被人知道啊 ?」

「...並不是，是為了保住你的面子，雖然我覺得你被抓到這種地方已經沒有甚麼面子可言了。」

「.........。」

千看見田島被一織堵的說不出話，差點克制不住笑聲 ，趕緊恢復嚴肅

「我不在乎你是如何察覺我對七瀨さん有那樣的想法。要是問了剛剛那名男子，我想他應該什麼都不知道...現在請你豪無隱瞞的回答我的問題，否則，不要逼我打上官司，到時候你會輸得更慘。」一織的語氣就連千都忍不住打了冷顫

「...在所有被破壞攝影器材，只有最主要的攝影機沒有太大的傷害，那是因為高橋さん，對吧。」

「你怎麼..... ? !」原以為一織會為了七瀨陸向自己討公道，沒想到竟是猜中了自己計畫中的主要人物

「開拍前我就曾找過高橋さん的一些相關資料，在某次採訪中，她提過家人有在從事攝影工作，從小就在攝影機的環境下成長，最大的興趣也跟這個相關。」 

「在所有人整理場地的同時，她常主動要求要一起檢查攝影機的狀況，由於懂的也多，攝影師便也會放心地交給她處理」

「在我跟你第二次見面後，高橋さん也跟我說過你的事」

「......我的事......... ?」對於高橋凜提過自己，田島看起來很是高興

「她說，你是個很努力的演員，對待工作也很認真......」

一織回憶起當天聯合凜把陸從田島身旁搶救回來後，戲組又召集他們開會，她就在那時跟一織提到了對田島的印象。雖然以藝齡來說，自己算是他的前輩，但凜似乎很佩服對方的演技

「你跟她都是同個工作領域，我想認識也有一段時間了，田島さん，你很看重高橋さん吧。」

他沒有馬上回答，但也沒有否認的意思，低頭沉思了許久。千靠著牆，觀察著一織的動靜，他也只靜靜的看著田島，平靜的模樣讓千佩服起這位小他九歲之多的青年，想起年輕時，當自己親眼看見萬里在舞台上為了保護自己而受傷，他簡直情緒失控，沒想到過了這麼久，竟換成後輩發生相同的意外，所幸並沒傷到要害，陸也在短時間內就清醒了，只是看一織現在的狀態，千也是無奈又心疼，因為不管是誰，在親眼目睹到珍視之人受到如此大的傷害，都不可能無動於衷的。

「......她是唯一一個，不帶有目的靠近我的人......」田到低聲解釋了起來

「父母是演藝圈的重量級藝人，他們好像很希望自己的孩子能走上演戲的路，從小就嚴格訓練我，小學時甚至被帶去拜訪過千葉志津雄這類的知名演員，在那時我就見過你們隊長了，他現在的氛圍跟之前差的真多。」

「不用你說我們都知道，大和くん以前的“風光偉業”我都跟這些孩子說過了。」千驕傲的說著，好似想證明他也是見過大和小時候的“可愛”樣貌

「......千さん，你這樣說二階堂さん會暴怒的...」

「...............記得幫我保密。」

無視千的插話，田島繼續說著

「在這種凡事都只看表面的地方，出道不到半年，我就接到了電影和電視劇的主角等工作，......最初我真白癡的認為自己的實力被眾人認同，怎麼知道，他們都是因為我的背景，我的父母，我們家對演藝圈的影響力，才會選中我......」

「常年來的努力，就這麼被現實給打碎。每個人接近我都是有心機的，網上的人都說我是靠父母的光環才有現在的名氣.........認識這麼多演藝人員，唯獨高橋さん，不畏懼我的身分，真心以一個演員的身分與我對話，與我相處。」

「在我知道她錄取了電影女主角時，我馬上就跟你們導演申請另一個主角身分的機會，視鏡也好，只要能有幸與她共演，我願意付出自己的時間，再努力一次......」他突然就兇惡的瞪著一織

「結果，沒收到通知就算了，竟然無條件就讓一個經驗根本不能跟我比的偶像來擔任，有名又怎樣 ! 還不是只會唱唱跳跳 ! 偶像這種東西又能存在多久 ! 傳奇偶像ZERO還不是紅了就搞失蹤 ! 」被人這麼一說，一織和千都不約而同的皺眉，心中不滿這個人的想法

「我實在無法接受，找導演理論，得到的只是一句“對不起，沒辦法改了”，這叫人怎麼能甘心，我開始想方法得到這個位置，第一個目標，就鎖定了七瀨陸。」一織捏緊拳頭，好看的眉頭皺的更深了

「查到你們之前傳出的誹聞，我也是不相信，主動跟他搭話後，聊了很多呢，他警戒心下降，雖然最後否認，但人的表情和眼神是不會騙人的。而從以前的演唱會就能看出，你視線幾乎離不開七瀨陸，從這幾點就看的出來，你們都很看重彼此。所以我故意接近他來刺激你，之後又派人去破壞器具，還交代不能把高橋さん喜愛的攝影機破壞掉，趁機拖延時間，原本要用你的意外來做最後收尾，我就能趁機拿到男主角的位置」田島沒想承認，在第一次遇見陸時，他差點被七瀨陸真誠的眼神給收服，聊天的過程，更有種很久沒體驗過的成就感，原來還是有人，願意這樣稱讚自己的演技

「沒想到你跟高橋さん對換位置，虧我從其他管道拿到上映會的定位，根本就白費了，最後還是七瀨陸替你擋了這個鍋，這倒是出乎我預料......」

「出乎你意料 ? 那可是條人命 ! 為了一個毫無意義的自私，讓這麼多人痛苦，你還要不要臉啊 !」一派輕鬆的語氣招惹了千，要不是一織在一旁阻止，下一秒說不定就揍下去了

「你這種人又能明白什麼 ! 明明努力了這麼久，甚麼也沒得到 ! ......你們到底憑什麼，擁有現在的成就」

「你那根本不叫努力 ! 只是在脫卸責任 ! 」門外傳來一道女生的聲音打斷了他們的對話，三人將視線放在門上，房門被用力打開，站在外面的，是紡跟百，千見到二人嚇傻了，因為他們是瞞著所有人偷偷帶一織來這，以為她會帶著idolish7的其他團員回去，沒想到這麼快就被發現，百用氣音向千說了抱歉，似乎也是不得已將她帶來

紡氣勢沖沖的走到一織跟田島之間，轉頭就是對一織開罵

「如果我沒回到陸さん的病房，你是不是又打算瞞著我們自己處理 ! 」一織被紡的氣勢嚇得退了一小步，小聲地說了句「對不起」

「田島平介さん，你問他們憑什麼有現在的成就，由我來告訴你 ! 」接著她又轉身面對田島

「我們家偶像剛出道就沒有什麼有錢的事務所在背後撐腰，午飯都只能吃便宜的海苔便當，第一場演唱會觀眾更是少得可憐，連十位都不到，被其他公司挖角、成員間人氣高低差距、誹聞、誤解、吵架、甚至動手，都是他們這七年經歷過的。但這七人，卻不曾對我這個經紀人表示任何怨言，他們只是真誠的、認真的、努力的，面對喜愛他們的粉絲，idolish7，是我最自豪的偶像。」紡神情激動的向田島訴說著，站在後面的一織都忍不住感動了起來

「你說別人接近你都是有心機的，那也只是少部分，你是演員，大家想看到的是你的演技。有普通人都羨慕的家勢背景，花了所有的童年時間得到了現在的實力，田島さん，你還在不滿什麼 ? 」

「你現在的行為比那些對你另有企圖的人還要惡劣 ! 別人用不同眼光看你，那就把你自己的實力展現給眾人看啊 ! 請更有自信一點 ! 」紡這麼一吼，把田島都嚇得有些恍惚，發不出一點聲音

「...............我們這些在舞台上的偶像，也不是隨便就能擁有現在的光鮮亮麗，每個人在前往目標的同時，不免會遇到困境，這些也都是必然的經歷。並不是努力了就會被認可，你有沒有做給別人看，這才是重點。」千娓娓道來，目光看向了百，回想起曾經與他的回憶

「idolish7出道七年，觀眾、粉絲、甚至是相關人士，看到的只是他們工作時的模樣，怎麼會知道這些人付出了多少努力，現實的生活中，凡事都只看重結果。別人如何看待你，那也是別人的事，他們為了向你們家博取好感，給了你出演的機會，為何不選擇坦然接受呢 ? 得到機會，向眾人秀出你真正的實力，讓他們明白，你並不是只會靠父母的天真大少爺。」

百笑著回應千的目光。他們也曾是別人看不起的無名偶像，萬里失蹤，由他陪著千走下去，家人的不理解、粉絲的唾棄，成為心中對自己的厭惡，站上萬的位置，需要多少決心，百也記不清了。想繼續跟千唱下去的慾望，嘞住他唱出歌聲的喉嚨，當做好離開的覺悟，萬里的出現為兩人打了一針強心劑，很多事，是無法強求的，但不做出行動，就沒有機會改變。如今Re:vale常年來的努力，成為最珍貴的寶物，能露出自豪的笑容面對彼此，是如此幸福的事。

百往前摟住一織的脖子，對田島說

「是啊是啊 ! 你都認為所有人沒把你的實力看在眼裡，難怪會這麼沒自信。就算有時候自己想爭取的機會落到別人手上，不管是誰，都不要灰心或忌妒，那是弱者才會有的行為......你不是弱者吧 ? 」百歪頭與田島對視，他愣了下，反駁著

「當、當然不是 ! ! 」

「那不就得了 ! 你明明就很有自信嘛 !」......

三十分鐘很快就到了，雖然不知道田島到底有沒有將他們的苦口婆心聽進去，最後，一織決定不向他們提出告訴，以和解來結束這場鬧局，陸的醫藥費和照明燈、當時的攝影器具，全由田島平介賠償。其他事就交給警方去處理，紡叫三人上車，準備先把Re:vale載回岡崎事務所，路上，他們坐在後座，見紡氣還沒消，連呼吸聲都變的安靜

『......一織くん...你說我們等一下會怎麼樣......』千靠近一織的耳朵，輕聲的問

『...請別問我...我們經紀人的脾氣我也沒法預測，但她這次...應該相當生氣...............』

『也是啦...之前去救Trigger的時候她看起來就很生氣了，現在又發生這種事...而且你們還聯合瞞他們至少快一個月......然後我又帶你來這裡...想必......』千直戳傷口，一織煩惱到快不行

『千 ! 你就少說兩句吧 ! 一織的血量快歸零了 ! 』

「咳咳 ! 」紡的咳嗽聲，瞬間讓他們閉上嘴巴，三人委屈擠在一起的樣子，就好像紡在欺負他們一樣

「...我已經連絡岡崎經紀人了，千さん、百さん，我很感謝你們這麼照顧idolish7，也很抱歉把牽扯你們進來，實在是非常不好意思。但下次如果要帶走我們家藝人，還請一定要跟我們說一聲，不要擅自行動.........不然如果你們一起出了事......我會非常自責的......」他們現在才隱約有了些感觸，紡確實在生氣，但她更氣自己，沒能做好身為經紀人的義務，沒能保護自家藝人，和別人家的藝人

「抱歉，經紀人妹妹...這次是我們沒想過後續，妳很擔心一織吧」

「當然，我也擔心你們，......會發生這樣的事我身為經紀人也有責任，最近事務所的人都在籌備七周年的活動，不只我，就連負責一織さん行程的佐藤小姐也沒能注意到戲組出了狀況.........雖然都是因為一織さん“刻意”隱瞞。」那聲“刻意”還加大了音量

「嗚......」像是一把飛刀直射心臟，一織心虛的縮成一團夾在Re:vale團夾在中間

「啊 ! 對了 ! .............一織 ! 抱歉 ! 真的抱歉 !」百跪坐在後座的椅子上，非常誠意的向一織磕頭

「百さん ? ! 突然怎麼了 ? ! ....」被這樣道歉把一織嚇的想把百拉起來，怎麼今天會有這麼多奇奇怪怪的驚嚇

「.......在醫院時..我不是沒敲門就開門嗎....真的很抱歉 ! 我沒想到你在跟陸親...嗚.... ! ! ! ! ? ? ?」

「等等等等等等 ! ! ! ! ! ! 」他神速摀住百的嘴，雖然這不像一織的作風，但這種狀況下他也只能慌張出手

「對齁......百當時開門後的表情簡直了...嘿嘿嘿〜〜一織くん〜你跟陸くん在病房裡做什麼呢〜〜 ?」千現在臉上充滿八卦，他一瞬間想起他們隊長那看好戲的嘴臉

「這麼說起來，剛剛陸さん的眼睛很紅...好像有哭過...一織さん ! 你對陸さん做了什麼 ! ?」紡在駕駛座加入了話題，事情變得越來越亂，一織惱羞成怒，對沒搞懂狀況的三人大喊

「什麼事都沒做 ! ! ! 請不要過度解讀 ! ! ! ! !」

「真是的...我不就跟你爸爸去整理行李，怎麼會哭成這樣 ?」媽媽把弄濕的乾淨毛巾遞給陸

「謝謝......我沒事啦...爸爸呢 ? 怎麼不見他人 ? ?」陸拿著毛巾輕按自己紅腫的雙眼，冰涼的溫度讓眼睛的酸澀感總算減輕了許多

「他跟大神先生回你們事務所說事情了，紡小姐似乎要載你那些朋友回去，明天才會來......現在病房只有媽媽在，說吧，是不是跟那個叫一織的孩子有關 ?」媽媽的驚人發言讓陸停下雙手，耳朵不自覺發熱，看兒子的反常行為，媽媽也只是微笑帶過

「看來你把話說清楚了呢。」

「......嗯..........。」

媽媽是在事情鬧上媒體後，知道自己喜歡一織的。記者會前一天晚上，他主動聯絡家裡，跟她交代自己沒事，便坦然對一織的心意，媽媽沒有責怪，也沒有生氣，說她跟爸爸會尊重他的選擇。之後回老家，才發現其實她並沒跟爸爸說自己的感情，看來是希望陸能在自己有勇氣時，再跟爸爸說清楚

「這樣很好啊，陸也喜歡一織くん很久了嘛，說出來也比較舒服。他說了什麼 ?」面對媽媽的問題，陸遲了一回兒，一織他...什麼也沒說啊 ! !被親吻的畫面歷歷在目，頭頂已經冒出熱氣了

「這...」一個字才終於說出口，門又再次被人粗魯打開

天氣喘吁吁地站在門口，後面跟著同樣也喘到快不行的樂跟龍，還有被他們丟在後面的姉鷺經紀人

「天、天哥...你來啦......」陸不安地縮了縮肩，感覺天下一秒就會發火

看到陸早就醒過來，且精神的坐在自己眼前，天從幾個小時前開始緊張的心總算鬆了開來，走到陸面前，緊握著他的手都在顫抖

「...太好了..........。」天哽咽的語氣，讓陸也忍不住重新淚目

「我說...七瀨沒事很感動沒錯....但你也看看你旁邊啊 ! 」被樂一提醒，天往旁一看，他們媽媽也正看著這對兄弟倆，還是那熟悉又溫暖的笑容

「.........媽媽...」

「工作辛苦了，天，另外三位也是，謝謝你們陪這孩子來。」

「不會，我們都很擔心陸くん，沒事真的太好了」見到天的母親，龍緊張又不失禮貌地打了招呼

「天一知道你出事，還久違的在節目上出了差錯，之後可以去節目上看看喔」雖然像是玩笑般的說法，但從樂的表情上也能感覺出對陸的關心

「怎麼不想想接到消息的我也是差點摔了手機啊...嘛，你坐的起來就代表還有精神，不荒廢我站在後台為你擔心了」姉鷺經紀人看似無奈，說出來的話卻如此戳心

「對不起啊......讓Trigger的各位這麼擔心...天哥也是，對不起...」

「你不用道歉，這件事你本來就是受害者不是嗎 ? 都是那個和泉家的弟弟跟那個田...」媽媽輕拍了下姉鷺經紀人的肩膀，做出“噓”的手勢

「您是天他們的經紀人吧，說起來我還沒正式跟您聊過，我們出去說吧。留個空間給孩子們」了解她的意思，姉鷺點點頭

「陸、天、還有樂くん跟龍くん，你們好好聊，我們就不打擾了。」

門緩緩關上，龍跟樂還一直盯著門，陸疑惑地想著這兩人是怎麼回事

「.......被天的媽媽叫名字了，這種突然的感動是怎麼回事...」樂浮誇的摸著自己的胸口

「嗯......我懂你...原來天的家人有在關注我們......」龍跟著摸自己的胸口，兩個感動的人站在一快，用閃亮亮的眼睛望著媽媽離去的門

「................你們兩個，夠了。」天哀怨的抬起頭，有趣的對話打破了病房內傷心的氣氛，就連陸也笑了出來

「Trigger剛剛是甚麼工作 ?」陸輕鬆的挑起話題，站在天身後的兩人聽聞，拉了三把椅子圍在陸的病床邊

「是直播節目，結果在彩排時就接到你受傷的消息，紡好像很慌忙，沒說清你傷多重就掛了姉鷺的電話，搞得這傢伙的專注力瞬間下降，等等可以看重播喔，天的樣子一定很搞笑」

「樂........你是嫌我平常唸你唸的不夠久嗎...... ?」天不爽的瞪向一臉幸災樂禍的樂

「好了啦 ! 陸くん在旁邊你們也要吵，人沒事最重要。陸くん，現在還有不舒服嗎 ? 」

「傷口會痛而已，還好......沒想到會讓這麼多人擔心...」

「但是，怎麼會鬧成這樣 ? 應該說，和泉弟弟跟那個叫田島的衝突，怎麼會牽扯到七瀨這邊 ?」

「......因為被看出來了。」

「哈 ? 看出甚麼 ? 你表情幹嘛這麼嚴肅...很可怕欸...」樂故意裝作害怕的搓了搓手臂，反被天白了一眼

「和泉一織最大的弱點，就是陸，這很明顯吧。」

「這......所以犯人是為了對付一織くん才會接近陸くん嗎 ! ? 」

「這也太過分了吧，需要把人弄到醫院才甘願 ? 他人現在在哪 ? 」

「聽大和くん說已經在警察局處理了...」

「嗚哇...這如果被爆出來會很不妙啊...對了，上映會的事現在在網上鬧翻騰了喔，因為預計名單中的七瀨沒能上場，現在每個人都在問你發生了什麼事。」

「欸 ! ? 不會吧 ! 我的手機呢 ? ......」陸慌慌張張地尋找自己的包包，卻被天給壓了回去

「天哥...」

「...今天先休息，等你狀態好一點再說。」

「可是說不定粉絲還在擔心我，我發個貼文道歉就好......」陸越來越小聲，委屈地盯著天，卻沒能說服

「不行，我相信你們經紀人會幫你處理好的。」

「沒那麼誇張吧...不能帶給粉絲不安也是你說過的不是嗎，給他看一下也不會怎...」天一個斜瞪瞬間讓樂閉嘴

「話說，和泉一織人呢，死哪去了。」光是那句“死哪去了”就足以代表天的心情，他現在散發的氛圍就向準備要去戰場的將軍，殺氣滿滿

「一織他..跟千さん不知道去哪了...」

天在這一刻才看清陸紅腫的眼睛和握在手裡的毛巾，他瞬間起了疑心

「.........陸，你的眼睛是怎麼回事 ?」陸眼神一縮，躲掉天的問題

「過、過敏吧...啊哈哈..沒事啦 ! 」 

坐在旁邊的兩人心想，陸甚麼時候有的過敏，轉個頭，天的臉色變得更差了 

「............樂，現在馬上打給和泉一織，馬上。」

「不是，你打給他想幹嘛，而且為什麼是我 !」天那準備要殺人的眼神讓樂跟龍都同時雞皮疙瘩都起來了

「直接電話對質。」

「你看起來根本不像要對質啊 ! ! 你是想殺了和泉弟弟吧 ! !」

「如果可以的話我也想，陸的事他得給我個交代 ! 不然我一定不放過他 !」

「喂 ! 別啊 ! 玩笑不是這樣開的 ! 」樂迅速用自己的懷抱保護住他的手機

「打不打一句話 ! ! !」看樂拚死保護自己的手機，天也做好了奪走的架式

「廢話 ! 當然不打 ! ! ! 你別靠近我啊 ! ! 」

「你們兩個冷靜點 ! 這裡是醫院啊 !」

可惜龍的話沒能讓兩人聽進去，病房內就這麼上演了你追我跑的戲碼，最後因為太吵鬧被護士給趕了出去，還被經紀人給臭罵了一頓，而且也沒能打給一織，就被拉回去了

「大家真是活潑呢～天有這些朋友我也安心了。」媽媽送走他們後，對剛才的吵鬧似乎不太在意，滿臉微笑地走進來

「哈哈哈...是啊...八乙女さん跟十さん人都很好喔...」希望天哥不要真的打給一織就好...

「可惜爸爸還沒回來你哥哥就回去了......希望明天還能見一次面呢 !」媽媽臉上出現了曾經的寂寞，雖然早在幾年前年天就同意跟陸一起回老家，但由於兩人工作也忙，且礙於身分關係，家人之間能見面的次數少之又少

「沒事的沒事的 ! 天哥有說明天還會找時間來，雖然應該待的不久...但還會見到的，真的 ! 」陸鼓勵般地露出安心的笑容，媽媽欣慰的點點頭，明明是兒子受傷，被安慰的卻是自己，身為母親還真是有點丟臉呢...

「再休息一下吧，等等護士小姐會送晚餐過來，吃完飯就好好睡一覺。」陸緩緩地躺下，傷口的疼痛逼出了幾滴淚珠

看著在整理行李的媽媽，陸本想請她順便幫自己拿手機出來，耳邊響起天的叮嚀，便打消了這個念頭

「話說回來，我跟爸爸去你現在的家時，我帶了個東西過來喔 ! 」她翻找著整理好的行李，拿出一個已經看起來有點舊，卻被保存得很乾淨的娃娃

從媽媽手中接過，陸先是頓了下，之後便輕柔的摸了熊娃娃的小耳朵，是五年前生日前一天，陸買給自己的小熊，與它配對的兔子，應該還在一織身邊

「媽媽，你怎麼把它帶過來了... ? 」

「我跟你爸爸頂多只能陪你待到後天晚上，雖然我知道你也不是孩子了，但還是怕你一個人在這會孤單。我原本是想把你床上的那隻紅色的布丁娃娃帶來，但我看到了這隻小熊，它被放在櫃子上的照片旁，而且又保存的這麼乾淨，我想你應該很珍惜，就讓他陪陪你吧。」陸想了想，當初把它放在哪張照片旁，腦中一閃，如果自己沒記錯，在它身邊的，好像是Fly away的團體照......

臉迅速紅了起來，拿著小熊就把自己潮紅的臉給擋了起來，看媽媽笑的樣子，就知道她肯定明白這隻娃娃的某些含意，讓陸害羞了躲進被窩裡

陸在醫院的第一天莫名安心，不知是因為父母在身旁，還是那隻熊娃娃的原因，空氣中依然是討厭的酒精味，卻睡得特別安穩......

隔天一早，吃完早餐就是一系列的檢查，還有換藥和醫生交代給陸的注意事項，忙著忙著就快中午了，明明吃完早飯已經過了幾個小時，陸卻覺得自己好像吃不到多久又要吃午飯，瞬間食慾全沒了。而MEZZO"兩位就在這時拿著便當闖進病房

「陸陸～ ! 我們來陪你吃飯了 ! ! 」

「你們這是怎麼了 ! ? 工作呢 ? ? 」壯五和環手上各拿一盒便當，一看就知道是從工作現場帶來的

「晚上才有其他工作，所以環くん就吵著要來見陸くん...」

「小壯不也想來嗎 ! 昨晚還一直擔心陸陸有沒有睡好 ! 」

「哈哈 ! 所以就把飯給帶來了是嗎 ! 」

「嗯...陸くん你的父母呢 ? 昨天還有見到的... ? 」

「爸爸帶媽媽到醫院的餐廳去吃飯了，應該會逛個一圈再回來...萬里さん呢 ? 他沒跟你們來 ? 」

「小萬說要去找千千跟百百...要...要幹甚麼來著.. ? 」環扒了口飯歪頭看著壯五

「要去“教育”...萬里さん今天的氛圍也有點奇怪，心情好像很不好，雖然臉上還是笑笑的...」

「這樣不就變得跟小壯一樣嘛 ! 」

「欸 ? 跟我一樣嗎... ? 」

「嗯，一樣恐怖。」

「......」

「噗 ! 」環一本正經的說出這樣的話反而笑料十足，陸含在嘴巴裡的稀飯差點就笑噴出來

飯雖然吃完了，環還沒有想回去的意思，拉著壯五硬是陪在陸身邊，但只要一說到一織的事陸就會想起昨天的混亂現場，態度就會羞澀起來，這讓MEZZO兩人一臉不解

不到三十分鐘，換畢達哥拉斯組也闖進病房

「欸〜壯五你們把飯帶來吃嗎 ! 太狡猾了 ! 早知道就放棄那間拉麵店跟你們一起吃...」三月一臉殘念地盯著吃完的空盒子

「下次再帶不就好了，應該又是阿環吵著要來吧 ? 」

「怎麼都說是我〜 ! 大家不都跑來了 ! !」環委屈的亂叫，壯五趕緊摀住他的嘴，提醒這裡是醫院

「Yes ! 我們都很擔心riku ! 所有人都是...」氣氛安靜了下來，大和率先站出來對陸說

「阿陸，我們都得向你道歉，對不起，隱瞞你這麼多事。」每個人臉上滿是歉意和懊悔，對陸受傷感到深深的自責

「......事情都解決了，我人也沒事，大家不用這麼自責......確實是有點生氣，但你們也是為了我才會隱瞞，所以我也不會計較這麼多......」

「.........那個啊，陸，希望你也不要生一織的氣...他這陣子也很煩惱這件事，一直有找我們大家討論該怎麼解決....」三月平時的笑容消失的無影無蹤，陸有些看不習慣

「嗯...我知道，你們最近都很奇怪，我早就大概感覺到了......」

「昨天我們都被經紀人罵的時候......阿陸你跟小一聊過了...對吧 ? 你們說了甚麼 ? ? 」

「............................」沉默了三秒，陸把臉塞進枕頭裡，拼命搖頭，耳朵紅一片，看的所有人一頭霧水

「..iori跟riku ...吵架了... ? ? 」陸還是搖頭，之後想想不對，自己單方面生氣應該算吵吧... ? 又點點頭

「這...到底有沒有吵啊，陸くん...... ! ? 你整張臉都好紅 ! 欸 ! ? 你跟一織くん發生了什麼事 ? 」

陸羞的眼眶泛淚，看著壯五，弱弱的說一句

「.........被...被親...........的樣子.........」

「...........................」

全體人員腦中轟一聲，開始有奇怪的幻想跑出來......傻眼的樣子藏不住

「啊 ! ? ! ! ! ! ! ! 你說什麼 ! ? 小一他 ? ! .....親......等等等...阿陸你別露出那種好像第一次的青澀害羞表情.....你們到底說了什麼 ? ? 」

「天啊...一織那傢伙竟然.....」三月臉黑一片，差點往後倒

「oh ! ! mitsuki ! ! 振作啊 ! ! ! sogo ! 快來幫忙 ! ! ! 」

「三、三月さん ! ! ! 」

房內七嘴八舌的猜疑，三月甚至差點衝出病房想要把一織抓來醫院，陸安撫了秩序，才把昨天自己崩潰大哭和衝動告白的事全攤出來，還有一織令他疑惑又害羞的舉動說出來

「所以......陸陸哭著說要解除約定，然後跟一織織說喜歡他，結果一織織就突然kiss陸陸的...嘴角 ? 就在一織織好像又要kiss下去的時候百百闖了進來，一織織就被千千帶走了」 

「阿環，感謝你的劇情總結......」大和頭疼的扶著額頭

「原來riku跟lori在這麼久以前約定過這樣的事...我們都不知道」

「陸............我代替我弟弟向你道歉............」

「但至少陸くん你說出口了 ! 這已經很棒了 ! 」壯五帶著些許感動鼓勵著他

「壯五さん......可是...一織什麼都沒說...但我又搞不懂他為什麼要親...........親我..........」

「我不懂...他會有這樣的舉止...是因為出於朋友之間的關心、還是跟我一樣，因為喜歡......」

最後，陸都沒能明白一織那個突如其來的吻，是想表達什麼。其他五人，再回去的路上，反而開始唸起了一織

「一織在搞甚麼...陸好不容易都表明了，他卻選擇沉默嗎，最重要的是....還給我親下去了 ! ! !」三月應該可以算是最生氣的人，一路上根本停不下嘴

「一織織...不是也很喜歡陸陸嗎 ? 為什麼不一起說給陸陸知道呢 ? 」

「......他應該有自己的想法吧....小一不是那種親了就跑的男人，放心吧 ! 」

「陸くん看起來很郁悶...果然還是跟一織了解一下狀況吧 」

「但他後天就要去北海道了拍戲了，今天一整天都在開會，明天他也有其他拍攝工作...應該是見不到面....如果小一能自己去跟阿陸說清楚就好了...。」

所有人回去後，父母剛好也回來了，天也照著約定，一結束工作就來探望陸，一家四口總算又聚集，雖然是在不怎麼舒適的醫院，但陸看起來也開朗許多。雖然聚不到多久樂就打電話叫天快下樓準備下一個工作，對他們來說，能互相見到一面，也非常值得了

到了晚上，讓他意想不到的是，就連ŹOOĻ也到此拜訪，陸第一次看到悠那充滿自信的表情上出現愧疚，棗也是一臉抱歉，果然這兩人早就知道所有事，陸沒對他們抱怨，表示自己已經好很多了，只希望這兩人也不要過於自責

直到入睡前，一織還是沒有過來，想求解的問題，依然沒有答案

一天又過去了，陸第一次覺得待在醫院的時間過的這麼快，只能躺在床上讓他無聊的望著窗外的藍天白雲，明明工作常忙得沒時間休息，現在卻閒的好想開始動工。在陸保證自己一個人在病房不會有事的情況下，父母出了醫院逛街，本想說最後一天讓父母去逛逛東京，結果人都出去後，才發現自己一人呆著實在是安靜的無聊

門被人輕敲，正孤單的陸興奮的說了請進

「經紀人 ! ! 你來了 ! 」看見進來的是經紀人，陸臉上寫得滿滿的期待，房裡只有他一個人，紡心想，看來是寂寞了

「陸さん，身體狀況還好嗎 ? 」

「嗯 ! 雖然輕輕移動還是會痛，但我還可以堅持喔 ! 」

「是嗎......」她眼神飄移，看了房門一眼，轉身問

「其實...明天一織さん他們就要去北海道了...但有個人想跟你聊聊。你方便嗎 ? 」說著，紡從裡面握住了手把，那個想跟他聊的人，就站在門外

這或許只是個直覺，陸能感覺出門外的人是誰，毫不疑問就點頭。紡打開門，不出意料之外，就是高橋凜

見到陸，她目光低了下去，咬到見白的下唇證明女孩的緊張和不安。陸知道凜來的目的，儘管她同為受害者，但因為自己而害他人受傷，這對當事人來說，是多麼大的罪惡感

「高橋さん，妳好。」陸率先出聲，她憋在心中歉意瞬間洶湧而出，平常工作時會綁起的長髮放了下來，隨著她蹲下的動作從肩頭滑下，埋進膝蓋之間的清秀臉龐滿是淚水，不清不楚的說著對不起。兩人同時被她的反應嚇到，陸坐在床上請她快站起身、紡輕柔的將她扶起

坐到了椅子上她依然淚流滿面，陸知道凜要說的話或許跟彩排時的事有關，請紡先離開，自己抽了幾張衛生紙讓她能擦擦臉。彼此都沒說話，過了好久，她才總算開口

「七瀨くん，真的是很對不起......」他這幾天到底收到了多少道歉...

「這不是高橋さん的錯...，妳沒事真是太好了」

「...又被你所拯救...我實在是不知道該怎麼向你陪罪...」

❨......又 ? ❩

「不用了啦 ! 是我擅自把妳推到一邊，不是高橋さん的責任。」

「......我看到你身上都是血的時候，我真的很驚恐，也很害怕..」

「我知道喔，快要暈倒的時候，我有聽到好多人在叫我...高橋さん當時有扶住我對吧 ! 」

「欸... ? 你怎麼知道... ? 」

「因為妳的聲音離我最近啊 ! 不好意思...我很重吧。」陸羞澀的抓抓脖子，想到他被一個女孩子這樣扶著還真的有些害羞

她用力搖搖頭

「不會，那時很快就有人來幫忙了，和泉くん直接代替我抱著你...」

「什 ! ? ......一織他...」陸努力回想當天的狀況，但早在凜扶著他時就昏迷的差不多了，根本沒想起一些有用的記憶

「和泉くん非常拼命地想把你叫起來，但你都沒有任何回應...在救護車來之前工作人員和他一直幫你止血，我當時已經嚇得不清了...只記得被Re:vale的百さん扶到經紀人那......」她眼角發紅，想起受到驚嚇的畫面，不安雙手握得更緊了

「那是我第一次看到和泉くん那麼驚慌失措的樣子...他真的很看重你呢，跟我認識你們的時候一樣」陸失落的低下頭，一織會這麼注意自己，應該是因為自己不夠成熟，連他都看不下去了吧

「......因為我比較遲鈍，所以一織才會比較照顧我吧...」

「...是這樣嗎 ? 我覺得不是喔...」她雙手撐著下巴，由下往上看著失落的他

「和泉くん望向七瀨くん的目光，一直都是堅定又柔和...彷彿在看著重視之人，以前我就這樣覺得了...還有...」

「高、高橋さん ! 可以了 ! 我明白了....」從旁人口中聽到的一織，都是那麼美好，聽著都能讓他不好意思起來

「“我喜歡和泉くん”...我這麼假設過對吧... ? 」

「.........對......」

「七瀨くん那個時候是說，會願意支持我...那現在呢... ? 如果我這樣說，你會回什麼 ? 」

像是被按掉了某個按鈕，陸頓時說不出話，她會這樣說，就代表凜早就看出自己在說謊，自從前天他誤打誤撞的告白後，內心的想法也有所改變，變得更想見到一織，想再跟他說話，想再被他觸碰...關在心裡兩年的慾望全跑了出來，這會是帶給他幸福的幸運之盒，還是帶來悲劇的潘朵拉盒子 ? 

「......高橋さん，老實說我都是騙妳的...支持甚麼的...都是騙人的...我很差勁吧。他說過，只要我幸福就好，說他會幫我製造幸福的環境...我不明白，他對我這麼照顧是什麼意思，現在也不明白...」

「我們都堅持在過去的約定，到最後，卻只是互相傷害，一織為了保護我，跟團員們瞞了所有事，我為了知道一織在煩惱甚麼，打聽了許多消息，最後...我還是躺在了這裡...我不是在怪高橋さん，只是很難過...很難過...明明都為了對方，卻還是兩敗俱傷...」

「我們每個人都已經亂糟糟了，沒辦法靠一句決心就去做出行動，想得越多，就越擔心；做得越多，就越不安...只是活在虛假的笑容中。」這些話其實不該跟外人透漏的，只是真的太無奈了，甚至沒辦法對著經紀人和其他團員訴說

「一織看人的眼神總是這麼純淨，我不敢回應，怕會被他發現我內心的愛戀，卻也不想拒絕，這很矛盾。花了兩年我清楚了他與我之間的界線是不能消失的，都這個歲數了，還對感情這樣執著...我也真是......」

「看來你有很多領悟呢，這不也證明...他很重要嗎 ? 」她對陸的坦白並沒有任何的驚訝，好似看透了這一切

「...對，他對我來說，很重要，但這樣的心情是錯誤的，我要是再不放掉，只會越陷越深...」

聽完陸的心情，凜搖搖頭，表示不認同這些想法

「喜歡的感情從來就不是一種錯誤，確實，當年你跟和泉くん的行為，傷害了你們的紛絲，惹起了許多誤會，但這不能當成感情錯誤的藉口。能喜歡上一個人，就代表那個人身上有你沒有的，讓你欣賞的特質，人能擁有這些情感，是很幸福的事。」她一邊說著，從口袋中掏出了一個精緻的櫻花髮夾，放在陸的手掌心

「......這是 ? 」

「護身符 ! 快要放棄的時候就握著它吧 ! 雖然是女生在戴的飾品...」在她將左手移開時，陸在無名指上發現了跟髮夾上相似的櫻花，眼裡一驚

「高橋さん... ! 妳左手上的...」因為這種問題太過敏感，陸緊急停下話語

知道陸在驚訝甚麼，她大方地露出無名指上的戒指，滿是幸福的滋味

「這個，是我鼓起勇氣的證明喔 ! ...雖然花了很長一段時間，但我們還是成功了」

「欸 ? ! 那、妳說喜歡一織...」

「啊，那是騙你的，我已經有男朋友喽，而且已經交往五、六年了...」

陸愣在一邊，一下子接收到過多訊息他腦袋無法正確做出反應，她有男朋友、還交往至少五年以上、連戒指都戴上了............那他到底在動搖什麼 ! ! ! !

「對不起 ! ! 我都不知道這些事 ! 還跟妳說這麼多......」

「沒事，這件事和泉くん應該也知道...因為曾經有被他看到過...。你不用擔心，你跟和泉くん之間的事我不會說出去的」她珍惜般的撫摸那小朵金屬材質的櫻花，看起來幸福的表情，令他羨慕了起來

「難道這是...要結婚的前奏... ? 」平常文靜的她，因這句話動搖了，羞澀的臉頰紅通通的

「我......不知道啦...他只幫我戴上戒指，然後什麼話都沒說 ! 不善表達也不能不說啊 ! 你說是吧 ! 」

聽起來雖然像是在抱怨，但上仰的嘴角洩漏出甜甜的滋味

「原來男朋友不擅長表達自己的情感啊 ...... 」

「是啊，他從小時候就是這個性，害我們互相誤解對方...拖了好幾年才在一起...這點跟你們很像呢 ! 」凜從錢包抽了白紙開始折，沒兩下，一個可愛的紙鶴就出來了

紙鶴放到了小熊娃娃的身邊，凜將陸的手心朝上，用手指在上頭畫了一片櫻花花瓣

「這是我小時候常會做的一件事， 只要有想說的話說不出口，或是平靜的心動搖時，就在手心上畫個櫻花瓣，每想一次，就畫一片，等到集滿五個，就會有勇氣說出來。現在我幫你先畫一片，剩下四片就由七瀨くん自己畫，要記得喔 ! 」

陸握緊了掌心那無形的花瓣，第一次，被一個外人認同了這段戀情

「高橋さん...妳知道我喜歡一織，難道不會覺得不應該嗎...」

「...七瀨くん，兩年前我看到那則新聞時，其實我還是我有點嚇到，但也有另一種想法浮上心頭...」

「我另一個想法就是...」

「“太好了。”」

那句太好了，迴盪在陸腦骸裡遲遲不肯消失，原來他喜歡一織的事凜早在兩年前就知情了，陸相信身邊的那些人不可能傳出去，也就是說，她是自己發現到的。在凜向他爸媽道歉時，陸才知道原來媽媽是凜的忠實粉絲，了解她的情況也不怪罪，還順便要了個簽名，最後父母也要回老家，三人就一起離開醫院，離開前媽媽滿是不放心的叮嚀他要顧好自己

抬頭望向窗外，竟然已經傍晚了，被烏雲遮住的明月，透出了混濁的月光，照的陸昏昏欲睡，眼皮輕輕蓋了起來

恍恍惚惚，夢境又帶他坐上時光機，飛回從前的點滴，第一次見到高橋凜，是在凪離開他們的時候，為了能見到遠在北歐的他，陸又更有幹勁去演⟪狼少年與少年偵探⟫的戲，五、六年前的他們都是青澀的少年外表，當時的一織還是高中生，身高也沒自己高那麼多。

朦朧中，一隻大手握住他的手，又撫上他被冷氣吹的冰冷的臉頰，疼惜而不捨的說著「請等我回來。」......

tbc.


End file.
